


Wings

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [1]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Countdown to birthday, July 1st, Prompt: Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Countdown to my birthday. A gift from me to all of you. All about Ami and Arata until my birthday.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Wings: When they are close to King Drasil and have to jump down plus a side effect of a Digimon having a crush on Ami.

July 1st

Prompt: Wings

Pairing: Hinted Ami x Arata

Summary: When they are close to King Drasil and have to jump down, plus a side effect of a Digimon having a crush on Ami.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any rights to the Digimon franchise. 

~~Story Begins~~

“We are coming for you Yuugo!” Nokia yelled as she jumped off of the cliff.

“Nokia, wait!” Omnimon said following Nokia.

“He’s my brother! I should be there first!” Yuuko yelled following Nokia’s action, her Gaiamon following only sliding down the side, using his swords to navigate.

“Do any of you look before you leap?” Alphamon questioned. “King Drasil has a lot of defenses.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this, cross another thing off of my bucket list!” Arata said all happily as he jumped off, “Cowabunga!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Ami asked as she quickly called some of her reserve digimon, “Paildramon, please grab Nokia and Yuuko.” She looked at Alphamon. “Will their Digimon be okay?”

Alphamon nodded, “I’ll go on ahead.”

Ami climbed on top of her Hououmon, her MarineAngemon nestled comfortably in Ami’s shirt, its head peaking out of the shirt by Ami’s neck. 

Houroumon took to the air once it was sure its mistress was holding onto tightly and dived into the pit, a scree coming from both Hououmon and MarineAngemon (who was petrified).

Arata heard the scree, but he was too busy trying to avoid the spikes that his Diablomon couldn’t destroy. “Diablomon, keep going!” he heard Alphamon ordered right before something yellow appeared and he found on top of a giant yellow bird.

“There, there,” he heard Ami say from behind him allowing Arata to get his bearings and to figure out what happened. He slowly turned himself around so he was facing Ami’s back. “It’s okay, shh, shh.”

“Thanks again,” Arata said softly.

“Anything else that’s dangerous on your bucket list?” Ami asked as Hououmon stayed in place, lightly flapping its wings. “Better now?”

Arata went to comment on Ami’s weird talking habit when a new voice spoke, “Get situated and hold on tight to my feathers.”

“Uhh...okay?” Arata said gripping onto the yellow feathers before Hououmon rose a bit before diving again letting out a loud scree.

They arrived at the bottom where Ami’s Paildramon was waiting with an unharmed Yuuko and Nokia with their Digimon. Horumon slowly got close to the ground before Ami slid off with ease and Arata jumped off.

“That was crazy!” Nokia said. “Uh..Ami? What’s wrong with your shirt?” A pink head peeked out of Ami’s collar causing the two girls to jump. “OMG! Like what is that? It’s totes adorbs!”

“Yes, you may come out now,” Ami said gently. “We are on solid ground.” MarineAngemon let out a huff ke and turned around facing the group, still staying in Ami’s shirt. “Or you could stay.”

“Ah, that’s who you was talking to you,” Arata said. “It still seems overly attached to you.”

“Interesting, I have seen a few cases like this,” Alphamon spoke. They watched as Arata patted the small Digimon’s head. “However, not once do they share their affections so openly.”

“Uh, I hate to do this but we came for a reason,” Omnimon interrupted Alphamon’s rant.

“King Drasil,” Alphamon agreed. 

“My brother! We need to go!” Yuuko exclaimed.

As the data recreated itself for Ami to return back to her world, MarineAngemon placed a kiss on Ami’s digital head before Ami was pushed back into her world. Ami’s physical body was mostly okay as she awoke after Nokia with the help of Arata found Ami’s memory data. There was one - no, two small changes within Ami. On her back, right where her shoulder blades are, rested two small pink wings.


End file.
